See You Tomorrow
by Samuel Sadi
Summary: Sometimes things happen, and you can't figure out what went wrong. Sometimes things end. And sometimes, something important can vanish between, 'See You Tomorrow', and when you wake up the next morning. (Format has been fixed)


AVAVA

( Author's Note )

VAVAV

Yeah. I decided I wanted to start off with drama, and feels. So, deal with it. I've had a crappy few weeks, and characters will suffer for it.

AVAVA

( Timmy Turner )

VAVAV

 _'Life's not fair.'_ He thought as he sat at the kitchen table in is house. It was never going to be fair, why should he expect it to be?

 _'I just wish it would end,_ ' And he did. He wished that it would end with every fiber of his being. _'Then I could be with 'her.''_

He didn't fear the darkness. He didn't even know if Heaven or Hell existed. He also knew that if they did, suicide would result in a one way ticket to Hell. But that would be alright, because that was where she was.

 _'Why was that fair?,'_ he wondered to himself, actually trying to make logic out of religion, and the universe.

Why was it that he would go to Hell? According to religious documents, he would go to Hell if he committed suicide. However, those same documents stated, that no one was 'tested' more than they could handle. Obviously, 'she' was given more than she could handle.

And the loss of her, resulted in him not wanting to exist anymore.

If that were true, why were there more and more people like himself? Why were their more people that just... didn't want to live in this world? Why did they feel that it was to hard to continue, and take their own life?

Why did she feel the need to 'End it all' without asking for his help?

Did she not think he could help?

Did she think so poorly of him, that maybe, just maybe, she didn't believe that he would help?

 _'No,'_ he thought to himself, _'She wouldn't have thought that... she knew me. She would have had to know, that I would have helped her no matter what it was.'_

Could it have been something that she didn't want him to know?

Something she was ashamed of?

But what could she have done? She didn't do drugs. She didn't drink alcohol. She made great grades in school.

"You ready?" A voice called form over his shoulder. His mother. "It's time to go... the service..." His mother's voice cut off, almost like she was afraid of setting him off. Or was it if she said it, that it would make it true... or that it would feel true.

Didn't matter.

It was true, and nothing was going to change that. She was gone.

"Yeah. Lets get this over with." It sounded cold, even to his own hears. His monotonic voice as he said the words, that sounded uncaring to himself.

It hadn't been too long ago that she had killed herself.

Hadn't been a week.

Hell, it hadn't even been four days. But it felt like a life time. When was the last time he saw her? Had to of been the day she did it.

She seemed normal that day. Nothing was out of place. No signs that she was going to do anything to harm herself. She seemed... normal. But something was amiss, and he didn't see it. She was gone, in the span of, 'See you tomorrow', and waking up that next morning, and seeing the ambulances, and a crowd of people across the street in front of her house.

He sighed and got up, brushing a stray hair off of the sleeve of his sports coat. He'd been to plenty of services, and funerals in this suit. None of them really bothered him.

Okay, so they had bothered him. But not in the same way. He had relatives, and family friends, that had passed away due to old age. That was normal. That was life.

You're born, you grow up, you grow old, and you die. That is life.

But not this time. This time, would be the first time, someone he knew died young. This time scared him. It made him think, 'It could have been me.' It also made him think, 'I don't want it to sneak up on me, I'd rather know. I'd rather be in control of my time.'

Has she thought that? Had she wanted to be in control of her destination? Of her 'time'.

Too many, 'had's', 'maybe's', 'what if's' and too many unknowns.

He sighed again, and walked to the door, and out it before his parents. It was time to do what he had to do. Stand as witness to her life. He owed her that much, owed her more than that, but this was all he could do. He couldn't turn back time, if he could he would. And he'd stop her. He would beg her to stop. He would do what he had to, to stop her.

Even if she hated him forever for it. At least, then there would have been a forever for her.

He closed the car door.

 **AVAVA**

 **T** he sky was barely seen, due to the clouds that were dark and overhead. A typical day for a funeral.

Why did it always seem to be rainy, and cloudy on funerals?

Couldn't be every one... People died every day, yet it wasn't cloudy every day.

Was it something about his mood, that just made him see it as dark and cloudy? Was some deity that was writing his story, just mocking him, making fun of him. And making him feel these things? If so, he was a cruel, cruel, person. Why would anyone make him feel this way? Make anyone feel this way?

He looked at the polished wood casket, that was going to be lowered into a hole, dug just for the casket. The service was over. Honestly? He didn't remember most of it. Couldn't pay attention to the words that were spoken, because it just reminded him of the person that was gone.

But wasn't that the point?

Wasn't you supposed to remember?

Someone once told him. 'You should cry when someone is born, due to all the hardships they'll have in their life, and rejoice when they die, because those hardships are over.' He didn't think he could rejoice now, even if he wanted to.

And the people that attended the service.

"Celebration of life," one of them commented. Her life is over... what's to celibate?

"Do you know what she would do if she were here?" Someone had said, trying to lighten the mood, reminding friends and family what she would have done, to cheer everyone up. She was there... cold, stiff in a polished wooden box... didn't they know that? She was there, and not doing anything... _that was the point._

That's why they were all here!

She was there... and _dead!_

"Did you want to say anything else before..." Another voice he recognized, not his mother's this time. Nicole Summers, his friend's mother. She had known how close him and her daughter were. A subtle urge to say anything now, before he didn't have a chance later. But what could he say, that her parents, and sister hadn't?

Even so, he had started moving towards the wooden box, most of the idol conversation ended as he took his first step. He was among the youngest here. Except for her. Despite them being the same age... four days ago, she stopped aging, but he continued on. He would grow older, while she remained the same age. Forever sixteen.

"I knew you for a long time." He spoke to the box softly, trying to ignore all the eyes he felt on him, trying to ignore the fact that he knew they could hear him, no matter how hard he tried to be quiet about it. "I remember you always chasing me. You never quite stopped chasing me. Even though we were friends. I was always one step ahead of you. Was that way I didn't see...

His throat tried to close while he spoke, "If I had of stopped and _just looked_ back... would you still be here? Would we be somewhere else right now? I was too busy running ahead, I never noticed that you had fallen behind. I didn't see you fall, so I wasn't there to help you back up. I'm sorry. Tootie, _I'm sorry!_ "

He hadn't been aware of the people trying to tell him to stop. That it wasn't his fault. He hadn't even realized that he had fallen to his knees, next to that polished wooden box, not until the arms that tried helping him up told him otherwise.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me!" He yelled, pushing the arms off him. "Just... sit up... just tell me." Breathing was becoming difficult for him. As he turned his head towards the crowd.

She had to be here... this was a joke. It wasn't real. It was just a cruel joke, and he deserved it. He looked at all the faces. His parents, his friends, Looked at the adults he didn't know, who wept at his actions. Looked at her parents, Nicole, and Richard. His eyes finally fell on another familiar face. A tear stained face. A redhead. Her sister. Vicki.

This was never a face that brought him hope. Never a face that ensured joy... But right now, she was all he had.

He ran to her. Grabbed her by the arms.

" _Make_ her come back!" He sobbed, as he once again sunk to his knees. "You said you could do _anything_! That... that you could do _anything you wanted,_ . That no one could stop you. That you could _make us_ do anything! Please... please, _make her_ come back!"

He was breathing faster... he was hyperventilating, though he didn't realize it. Didn't care.

He had yet to break down since he heard the news about Tootie. He had thought that he would cry, or yell, or scream. Maybe even break things. Then he thought that he was just cold, and uncaring, because he hadn't cried, or yelled, or screamed... and nothing had been broken.

At least nothing he could see.

Something inside him had been broken, and he hadn't even known. And now, whatever dam that had been holding back these 'flood waters' of emotions, had finally been broken. A barrier that he had erected to keep him from breaking down, was washed away. And lost to this small dam, that he had built to hold back a sea. How stupid was he, to think a simple dam, could hold back the sea for long.

"I-I can't. I'm _sorry_ , But I _can't_ , Timmy. I wish..." The redhead's voice was so full of sorrow.

 _"Please!"_ His voice was panicked. He couldn't breath... he didn't care. If she would just do as he asked...

Everything went dark.

 **AVAVA**

 **"H** e's waking up." A voice parted the darkness that had surrounded him.

Where was he, he wondered as where he was laying moved a bit.

"Pull over." He said, as he sat up, once he realized he was in the backseat of a car. Could have been his parent's, or Vicki's, or her parent's. He didn't know. But he knew one thing. He was going to be sick. _"Pull over!"_ He yelled.

"Pull over, I think he's going to be sick." Another voice, Vicki's he thought, but didn't care. As soon as the car stopped moving he flung open the door, and almost full out on his hand and knees as he vomited on the side of the road. "It's alright..." He heard her murmur, as she rubbed his back, or someone rubbed his back.

"It's not alright." He muttered as he wiped his mouth of the bitter taste of his own bile.

"Use this to rinse out your mouth." Vicki didn't argue with his statement, only offered something to remove the taste from his mouth.

"I never told her how I felt." He said, after spitting out the taste in his mouth.

"She _knew_ ," Vicki's voice sounded kind. Which wasn't normal.

"Then _why.._."

"Don't ask that. It could have been anything... but I'm sure it wasn't you. She loved you."

 _'If she loved me so much, why didn't she stay?'_ He wondered to himself.

AVAVA

He worked hard to polish the black stone, like he did every week.

He had come to the final resting place of his friend, ever week, for a year. He would polish the black marble, replace the flowers, and just sit at the foot of the grave, and tell his friend about his week.

He only wished, he had something good to tell her. Nothing was right without her. He had distanced himself from his friends. Even his own parents, who seemed to stop going on vacations, and 'business trips'. Maybe an attempt to spend time with him. Maybe they were afraid, that he could be gone, between 'See you tomorrow', and waking up that next morning.

It was too late. He was already gone. She had left, and took part of him with her. Part of him that had always belonged to her, he just hadn't realized it.

"I want to join you, Tootie." He looked at the headstone. She never answered, he wasn't expecting one. But he knew what she would say.

 _'You don't want to do that. You have too much to live for, Timmy.'_ She would have said. If she were still here.

"I still _want_ to... I have some pills at home... just like you. I _can't_ be without you..." He cried.

"Excuse me, young man." A voice came from behind him. One that sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. A voice that he felt that he should remember.

He looked over his shoulder as a taller women walked towards him, pushing a vendor's cart. Nothing was wrong with the lady, though she didn't quite fit into the cemetery. Her bright pink hair stood out, and the colorful cart she was pushing didn't fit in with the place. Her yellow shirt and black pants, might have been a uniform for the company. But what company would push carts through a cemetery?

"Would you like a muffin?" She asked him, seemingly ignoring the fact that he was sitting in front of a grave.

"Thanks, but..." He started, only to be handed a muffin on a paper plate.

"When you eat it. You should think about what you really want. And _wish_ for it." The lady said. "Timmy. I'm sorry things have been rough for you. But hopefully, this will help. I'm sure it'll give you, at least, some small comfort."

He didn't recall giving this lady his name, but she obviously knew it. How she knew he was having a rough time? He was sitting, talking to a headstone, in a graveyard. A headstone, that was fairly new. So, obviously, he was hurting. No big shocker.

As for making a wish... what kind of person, or company, could do this to people? Come to a cemetery, and offer wishes, to grieving people for money. That was twisted, and cruel. But he didn't want to argue.

"How much..." Wondering just how much this ' _small comfort_ ' was going to cost him.

"Their not for sale." She said, a sad smile on her face. "They are only for people that need them."

He looked down at the muffin, it looked just like a normal grain muffin. Nothing fancy. Nothing too sugary. Something that was bittersweet. What harm could come from eating it? While it might seem silly, and childish to the seventeen year old boy... what harm could come from just one wish?

But what would he wish for? Tootie to be alive? Even if it happened. How would he explain this to everyone?

Not very realistic.

Neither was wishing, but that was just a side note in his mind.

"I just _wish_ that I could have stopped you," as he looked over at the headstone. "I _wish_ I could have _saved_ you." He sighed, before he took a bite of the muffin.

Everything started to get hazy, and his vision seemed to warp. Had the lady drugged him? Did she go around drugging people in a cemetery? He had to do something... He had to...

Darkness surrounded him. Cutting off his last thought.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** e sat up looking around... his room? What was he doing in his room?

Must have been a dream. Just a weird dream. Though he still tasted that horrible muffin. Must have been a vivid dream, that's all it was. He looked over to his clock. Almost five thirty.

'Time to get ready for school,' he thought, as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Though he didn't know what the point of any of it was. Even if it was a dream, he agreed with everything he had bad saying to Tootie. He wanted to be with her, and he didn't want to stay here anymore. He couldn't bare to be alive, while she was gone.

Would today be the day? No, _not_ today. He wasn't afraid. He just felt like it would be today. Like he had something to do today. Something important.

Tomorrow? Maybe.

Next week? Could be.

He didn't know when it would be, only that it wouldn't, or couldn't, be today.

He yawned as he looked in the mirror. Something seemed off. This was his face looking back at him. But it was wrong somehow... and he couldn't quite place it. He shrugged off the feeling as he started brushing his teeth, showered, then got dressed, grabbed his book bag, and made his way down stairs.

It was a bit surprising to see the kitchen empty. His parents must have went to work early. At one point, it wouldn't have been surprising, but ever since Tootie's death, they had tried to be around more. But he assumed, sometimes, you couldn't change everything. Sometimes you just had to go with it. Just like he knew, that sometimes... you just had to go. That everyone had a time, and it had become unbearable without Tootie around.

He grabbed some breakfast pastry from a plastic container on the counter, and continued out the door.

He got into his car, the same way he had every other morning. First thing he did, was close his door, and put his head on the steering wheel. A long sigh, before he started his car, and backed out of the drive way. Like every morning when he passed Tootie's house, he fought his instincts not to pull over, and tap his horn once. It wasn't like he had done it many times before her death.

However the first day he returned to school, it was an automatic reaction. It wasn't until he had hit the horn, that he realized that she wouldn't come running out the door. That she'd never run out the door again. That day it had taken Vicki, her parents, and his, to get him to unlock the doors, to let them in when he broke down. It seemed that he wasn't as ready to return to school, as he had thought he was. Or so they said.

He pulled by the gas station where he would stop each morning, so Tootie could have a doughnut. Not just any doughnut, he had found out one morning, when Tootie was pretty crabby, and had went in for the sugary treat. Nope, she yelled at him all morning, and up through lunch, that he had gotten the wrong one. He pulled into the station, and went in, to see if he could find the right one this time. Over a year late, but still he'd get it, maybe stop by the cemetery, and leave it on her headstone. He's miss homeroom, but who cared about homeroom?

Not him.

 **AVAVA**

 **H** e wondered around the cemetery for half an hour. Maybe he had come in the wrong entrance, because no matter what he did, he couldn't find Tootie's headstone. Maybe it was just an off morning for him. He'd find it this afternoon, he'd pick up another doughnut and bring it by this afternoon... It had to be because he deviated from his normal routine. That was why he couldn't find the head stone. It wasn't Saturday. He went every Saturday. That's why he couldn't find it.

Had to be why.

When he pulled into school he had already missed first period. He was able to pretend Tootie wasn't dead at school. They had never had the same classes together, so it was just like she was in another class.

He knew that it was pathetic, but that was how he managed to make it through his classes. How he managed to not destroy the classroom. At home, he didn't destroy anything because he knew Tootie would have yelled at him. So he spent his time, sitting on his bed watching a movie on his computer. Pretending that Tootie was next to him. Again, he knew that was pathetic. But thus was his life now.

Classes blurred together, and was only interrupted by the bells in between. Not that he paid much attention to anything else anymore. He didn't care anymore.

The noise of the lunchroom was calming to him. He liked it. It drowned out everything.

Unlike the first few days that he had returned to school, after Tootie's death. Something about the way everything got quiet, and how all eyes were on him. Maybe they assumed that he would just go off in a murderous rage. Or just break down and become a sobbing mess. He didn't know which they expected. Only that for the first few days, it had been like that. Now? No one batted an eye at him.

"What the Hell, asshole!" A voice called from behind him. Sounded like Tootie. But he wasn't falling for it this time. How many times had he heard a voice that sounded like her's and turned around to find someone else, talking to someone behind him? How many times had he just left his lunch tray there, and drove home?

Too many. He wasn't falling for it this time.

"Hey!" Someone tapped his shoulder. "You gonna ignore me like I don't even exist?"

He turned, ready to snap on whoever was behind him. He wasn't in the mood for games. He didn't want any friends... didn't want a girlfriend. So what the hell was this person thinking bothering him. Didn't everyone know not to mess with him by now? They should, because they should have remembered how he had put Trixie, and her lackey Veronica in place, when they had the nerve to badmouth Tootie, within earshot of him.

When he turned he just stared at the girl behind him. She looked just like Tootie. Same clothes, same glasses, same hairstyle, from the last day he saw her... this was not funny. This was a cruel cruel joke.

"First, you just drive pass the house, didn't even blow the horn. Left me to get a ride from Vicki... You know how she is in the morning! So once I finally woke the bear up, she grumbled the whole way." the person that looked like Tootie put her hands on her hips, looking down at him. He hear snickering from nearby tables, obviously they thought this was funny.

"Tootie?" He whispered, afraid that even the mention of her name would cause her to vanish.

"Oh so you do remember me. Not like you hit your head, and got amnesia... So, since you didn't hit your head. Why the hell did you just drive by this morning?"

"I uh... I..." Must be a dream. A vivid dream, but a dream none the less.

He had two choices. He could go ballistic... or he could just go with it. Dream or not, it might be his last day with Tootie. He'd make it count.

"Sorry. I... had a lot on my mind. I didn't even make it here, until after first period." Dream Tootie gave him a perfect imitation of Irritated Tootie. And he had missed it.

"Sorry doesn't... What he hell! I'm mad at you! Stop!" She muttered near the end, since he had wrapped his arms around her waist, and refused to let go. This dream was very realistic, he could even smell her body-wash. He wished that he'd never wake up. "What's gotten into you, Timmy."

"I-I've missed you. You don't know what it was like, all this time without you." He had started crying, didn't want to. He had her. Crying would just cause the dream to end. He was dreading it ending, he knew from the moment that he realized it was a dream, it would only be a matter of time before she was gone.

"Gone? You left me this morning... I didn't go anywhere you did. Now c'mon. We gotta get to our next classes."

"No! No, you can't go! Lets... lets go somewhere. Forget school for today. Just one day. Let me have one. Please." He refused to let go, as he looked up at her.

"Why are you crying? What happened? Alright alright. Just once!" She looked down at him. "But I'm still mad at you for leaving me this morning."

AVAVA

"Oh... you remembered the doughnut, but you forgot me." She muttered as she got into the car, and looked at the pastry on the dash board. "Typical."

"I got it for you." That explained why he couldn't find the headstone. It was a dream, and in his dreams, Tootie wasn't dead. "I went to bring it to you... Never mind."

"What's wrong with you, Timmy?" She looked at him.

"Nothing... nothing's wrong right now."

AVAVA

A long day, of doing nothing but driving around. Stopping here and there for something to drink, and he tried stuffing Tootie so full of various snack foods, that she threatened to hit him, if he made her fat. But he enjoyed it. His last day with her... because when he awoke from this dream. He was going to end his life. He'd be able to leave this world, as long as he had one last, good day.

"So, this is me." She said looking out at her house from the drive way. "See you tomorrow."

"No!" It was a dream... but he didn't want to hear those words again. Not when he knew what was going to happen. The same clothes? Just a different version of that day. "I can't let you go... I can't. I don't want you to die! I can't do that again!"

He had tried to remember it was just a dream. He didn't want to upset anything and be forced awake. But the day was over, he had his good day. So he wasn't losing anything anymore. Because the real day had ended here.

"H-How..." She stared at him. Her eyes wide. "How could you know... Timmy...?"

"Because... Because..." What was he going to do? What was he going to say?

'Damn it, Timmy. Just say what you have to before you wake up!' He demanded of himself.

"Forget that. Tootie. I love you. Alright? I always have. I know what's going to happen when you go home. I know. Just please... don't. Don't go home. Come with me to my house. Be with me. Just don't leave me again."

"But how... You have to tell me... How do you know... I didn't tell anyone... I didn't write it down. I only thought..."

"Don't ask how. Just please. Forget that. I don't know why, but please. I love you. I can't lose you."

"But... we're just friends. You said that, when we started being friends. That were were just friends." She teared up. "I can't be just friends anymore, Timmy. And I don't want to watch you be with someone else... I..."

"Then, come back to my house with me. Stay with me tonight. I need you. Don't. Go. Home. Don't leave me." He begged. As if him changing this dream, could possibly change the outcome of what happened. But it would give him some peace of mind before he took his own life. Even in a dream, he would have been able to stop it. And that's all that mattered to him. That he did something.

"Are... are you sure?" She looked at him. She looked hopeful, looked vulnerable.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I don't want to lose you. Not again. I love you."

"But we're only sixteen..."

"Doesn't matter, Tootie." He said, as he drove the short distance, from her driveway to his. "Come with me. Please?"

He got out of his car, and almost tripped as he ran to her door. He opened it and held out his hand.

"Come with me. Forget the pills. Just... do this for me? You still love me right?" She nodded at his question. "I love you. Just... give me this. Please?"

 **AVAVA**

 **T** hey spent the entire afternoon together. His parents... he didn't know where they were. Just that they had woken him up the next morning when Tootie was found, and he looked out the window.

They watched movies, and played games. Ate more junk-food, then dinner, which consisted of pizza, and Tootie once again, told him what happened if she got fat.

Then came bedtime. And of course there was only one sleeping arrangement that he found acceptable. He wanted to be with her. Needed to be with her. Not sexually.

He just wanted to be close to her that last night.

 **AVAVA**

 **W** hen he awoke the next morning, he was alone. He figured as much. It was a nice dream while it lasted. Another Saturday. Time to go see Tootie, and clean up the headstone.

"Morning, Timmy." He froze hearing her voice. He turned looking towards the door.

Tootie stood there, wearing one of his long t-shirts. And from the looks of it, nothing else.

"Sorry, you drug me over here, and didn't want me going back for a change of clothes. So I borrowed one of your shirts, for after the shower." She smirked at him, "If you're feeling brave, go over to my house, wake up the bear, and get me an outfit." She smirked again tossing him her house key.

 **AVAVA**

 **W** as he still dreaming? It was one of the longest dreams he had ever had.

"Didja enjoy the muffin, Timmy?" A voice called to him, he looked up from the street, to see the women from the cemetery standing not far from him. "It's not a dream. A second chance. For all you've done, it's the least we could do. It was a bit of a risk. In your state, you could have wished for anything. But, I was pretty sure I knew what you'd wish for."

"I... Thank you." He looked down to the ground... it wasn't a dream? It was real? How do you thank, he didn't even know her name. "What's your nam..."

When he looked up, she was gone.

Tootie was alive.

It wasn't a dream.

And as long as he didn't run away from her. He'd be beside her to keep her from falling. He'd always be able to hold her up.


End file.
